changing prospectives
by snake in a lion skin
Summary: Summer before Harry's 6th yr, Harry pulls away from Dumbledores control in the summer before 6th year and makes new alliances with those thought to have been dark, maybe Harry/Bill and Harry/Charlie in later chapters still undecided. Dont like dont read
1. REBELLION!

Harry potter, a bespectaceld boy of 15, sat in his room of number 4 privet drive, recently having woken up from a nightmare involving his godfather Sirius Black. Sirius regarded by many to be the infamous murderer to have escaped azkaban the wizarding prison, had recently fallen through the veil in the department of mysteries in a heated battle between Harry, Ron Weasley,Hermionie Granger,Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, a number of death eaters and members of the most esteemed Order Of The Phoenix. Harry knew better than to think it was his fault he knew it was that of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldermort's but harry couldnt help but feel somewhat guilty about the fact that it was he who had led his friends and by extension the Order to the department of mysteries . Although Sirius had been the only fatality, a number of injuries had occured with Harry himself the only one coming out unscathed.

Harry pressed his forehead to the cold window to try to cool the burning in his scar, He knew Voldemort was angry and was taking the loss of most of his inner circle out on Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange.Harry knew this because when he slept if he wasnt having nightmares about sirius he was having visions about Voldemort and what he was doing, Even if he wasnt seeing it he felt the prickling in his scar . Harry had written to professor Dumbledore numerous times but his only reply was_ i will look into it ,please write if you find anything more out . _Harry felt used, he knew that Dumbledore cared for him but at the moment he felt like a pawn in a chess game, only good enough to sacrifice fo the queen which was in this case Dumbledore. He felt angry that his friends wouldnt write but yet those he had never felt close to had, such as Neville longbottom and Luna lovegood, He knew it was probably on Dumbledore's orders but since when had that ever stopped the rest of the gryffindor trio and if it had been on Professor Dumbledores orders then why had Remus Lupin gone out of his way to keep in touch with Harry.his latest letter had read that he knew how Harry was feeling and that if he ever needed to tak that he would be there for him. He had even recieved some letters from the twins.

_To our silent partner _

_we,as we being gred and forge would just like to write in thanks for helping you start up WEASLY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES._

_so in thanks we have sent you a batch of our newest products to try on the muggles _

_dont forget to tell us the results_,_ we would also like to give you a key to the weasly's wizarding wheezes vault number 819 and to tell you that you have one third shares in the buisness._

_and before you tell us that you can't accept it we have made sure you can't refuse it and that you were the one that helped us start up the buisness so in fact you can_

_from_

_Gred and__ Forge_

Harry had since tried a few of the products on the neighbours and a couple on the dursleys none of which could be pointed back to him, some of the results had been hilarious like Miss number 8 had tried what she thought to be a simple orange but turned her a bad fake tan coloured orange which everyone but her would notice as though she had a neon sound pointed at her saying look at me .

Harry had also recieved some suprising correspondence from the oldest weasley boys Charlie and Bill . Charlie who worked with dragons had in invited Harry to visit him in romania sometime before the end of the holidays. Bill who was staying with Charlie for the summer had agreed. If Harry was true to himself he would admit that he would really like to visit just so he could see them, Harry had found them attractive since he had met them just before the start of his fourth year. At the time he couldnt place his feelings but by christmas of his 5 th yr he knew he was bisexual.

So Harry had written to them and had agreed to visit them for the last three weeks in august . All of this was without Dumbledore's permission but at the moment Harry couldnt frankly care. He knew that even if he hadn't like Charlie and Bill he would have gone just to spite Dumbledore. He had spoken to Charlie and Bill about how he was feeling and they had agreed that they needed to find away to make it look like Harry was in the house when he was with them .

thank first chapter complete please review thanks.i dont think its too good tell me what you think


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY ! ! !

Dumbledore surveyed his office over his half moon specatcles, thinking of the destruction that Harry had caused the night of the Department Of Mysteries fiasco, some of the items couldn't be fixed or replaced such as the tracking device he had placed on Harry.

He cared for the boy but he needed to make sure he wasn't going dark and that he knew where he was at all times. He needed to call an Order meeting to discuss what was happening and to tell them that they couldn't write to harry because he needed to grieve.He knew this was making Harry pull away from his friends, this was what he wanted, he wanted Harry to confide in him. if truth be told he didn't think Ron and Hermionie paticularly cared they were too wrapped up in each other and only stayed friends with Harry because of his fame and money.

Harry sat in his bedroom watching the clock which currently read 11:57. Some would be wondering why he was up so late, Well considering it was the 30th of july would rectify most people's opinion, because you see it was 3 minutes until harry's birthday and he had come to habitually stay up until midnight to wish himself a happy birthday.

only 2 minutes left ...

1 minute...

30 seconds...

15 seconds...

11..

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

All Harry felt was absoloute pain as his body contorted and grew his vision clouded over he was beginning to see black specs he fought to keep consious until he could no longer fight and sucuumbed to the darkness envelope him.

Harry awoke with a groan and a pounding headache to sunlight pouring through the window. Propping himself up against his bed he waited for the dizzy spell to subside . Standing up he went to look in the mirror to see the damage caused only to find that he now stood at a tall "6 ft 3" and that he had also added some muscle to his frame. As he took in his new frame he realised he was no longer wearing his glasses but was seeing perfectly,which showed his emerald green orbs shining with barely supressed power.

Looking round his room, Harry was suprised to see a number of owls sitting patiently waiting for him to relieve their burdens at various points of his room . He untied their packages one by one giving them an owl treat in thanks before they flew off . After all the owls had left (except Hedwig of course) Harry turned to a package with the twins familiar scrawls on it. Deciding to play it safe and look at what they had written he opened the letter

_Dear Harry, _

_just to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!_

_yeh happy birthday mate we sent you some products that you can use on charlie and bill in romania and yes we know about that _

_dont worry we wont tell dumbledore we not feeling too happy with him now after whats gone on _

_and anyway if we did we wouldn't be able to visit you in romania would we _

_so anyway we will speak to you soon_

_Gred__ and Forge _

Since he knew what this now was he packed it in his trunk so he wouldnt forget it.

Turning to the next package he read who it was from. This carried on for a while until he had a number of presents on his bed, some from complete strangers, some from friends like Neville and Luna suprisingly though he hadn't recieved anything from either Ron and Hermionie . He now had an assortment of gifts ranging from dark detectors, to honeydukes best chocolates.

But his favourite present was from Bill and Charlie. He had recieved a Dragon hide wand holster that couldn't be removed by anyone but him and that wouldn't allow his wand to be summoned or taken from him if it was in it's holster, and a Dragon hide cloak that would protect him from most spells except the unforgivables. He had tucked their letter inside his pocket. It read;

_Dear Storm _

_just making sure your still coming romania that you got your present _

_charlie shut it your rambling, anyway this should come in handy and just to tell you that we hope you can still come and that we will send a portkey along soon _

_from _

_Charlie and Bill _

Harry smiled Bill and Charlie had taken to calling him storm after the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry turned to the final letter that had been brought by a large tawny owl after the rest of the owls had left .

Turning it over he saw that it had the wax seal of hogwarts on the back, opening it with trepedition harry looked inside to find his owl results.

please review i decided to update quicker i love your reviews so please carry on with them so plz r and r thanks

i'm thinking of having harry resorted tell me what you think

gryffindor

slytherin

hufflepuff

ravenclaw

or

my own the

phoenix dorms


	3. OWLS

Breathing deeply, Harry gently broke the wax seal on the letter bearing both the hogwarts crest and that of the ministry of magic pulling out a number of pieces of paper. flicking through the pieces of paper that normally came with the letters informing that the train left at 11 from platform 9 and 3/4 and the books he would need for the coming year Harry looked down at his owl results.

_Dear Mr Potter _

_please find enclosed the results from your O.W.L. examinations we congratulate you on your results._

_pass grades_

_Outstanding _

_Exceeds expectations _

_Acceptable_

_Fail grades_

_Poor _

_Dreadful_

_Troll_

_Results of Mr Harry James Potter _

_Care of magical creatures -O_

_Transfiguration - O_

_Potions - O_

_DADA - O_

_Astronomy - O_

_Charms - O_

_History of Magic - O_

_Divination - O_

_Although you didn't take classes for Ancient Runes,Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Flying, Healing, politics and law e.t.c (basically all classes given and more). You chose to take examinations for these subjects when you resat your examinations._

_Ancient Runes - O_

_Muggle Studies - O_

_Arithmancy - O_

_Flying- O_

_Healing - O_

_Politics - O_

_Law - O_

_etc . . ._

_we would like to congratulate you on your excellent scores you had the highest score ever given in DADA, Charms, Flying, Politics and law ever given and second highest score ever given in nearly all other subjects needless to say that you came top of your year we would also like to congratulate you on having your flying ban revoked and we wish you luck in your future career.we alsowish to inform you that we have obtained a dispension for you to use magic outside of school as long as you abide by the rules of the statue of secrecy._

_yours faithfully _

_ministry of magical educational development and examinations department_

Harry felt like jumping up and down on his bed but then remembered that his bed springs probably wouldnt be able to handle the strain so settled for doing a little jig around his room.

He then decided to write to bill and charlie,while also penning a note to neville to ask about his results before settling on his bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. AN

**TO EVERYONE WHO'S GIVEN ME GREAT FEEDBACK AND EVEN SOME GOOD CRITISM THANKS AND DONT WORRY I'M NOT GIVING UP I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY STUDIES AND OTHER STUFF. I'VE DECIDED TO GO BACK THROUGH THE 2 CHAPTERS THAT I'VE WRITTEN AND REWRITE THEM BECAUSE I THINK THAT BOTH OF THEM NEED SOME WORK AND TO DIANATHE HUNTRESS I'D LIKE TO ESPECIALLY THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK I'VE ALREADY DECIDED TO INCORPORATE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS IN TO THE STORY. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. THIS NOTICE WILL BE TAKEN DOWN ONCE I'VE REWRITTEN THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS WHICH SHOULD BE SOON. I'M ALSO LOOKING FOR A BETA IF ANYONE WANTS TO DO THAT FOR ME THANKS **


	5. authors note

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
